Captive Colours: Obsession
by chippo843
Summary: It all started when Lambo realized that he became an immortal being. "Why! Why me! What have I ever done to deserve this? Haven't I had enough!" He didn't want to live another life where he was the last one living—all alone ... Change was necessary.


**Captive Colours: Obsession**

It all started when Lambo realized that he became an immortal being. He doesn't know how, but it just happened.

He was cooking a meal for himself at his home, when he made a careless act of getting himself cut. It wasn't a big deal, but then, his injury suddenly began quickly healing on its own. In a matter of seconds, the cut was gone.

A week later, Lambo was at his wits in paranoia. He needed to know and find out. So one day, he cut off his hand as an experiment. He bit hard on the towel he had in his mouth to prevent himself from screaming loudly. And just like the cut, it healed itself; as if reversing time.

It may have been some sort of rejuvenation ability, and overtime, he got used to the idea ... That is, until he got sent to do a mission.

The plan was to kill a certain informant and be done with it. It was going so well. Though just as he was about to go home and report the situation, he was ambushed and killed and was left dead on the ground to be found and reported to by someone else.

At least, that's what suppose to happen.

He had woken up alone on the cold cement. He knew that he was really killed because his clothes had bullet holes all over the chest area.

He should have been dead, and yet here he was.

Most would be thankful or thought to have been blessed of being given the ability to be immortal, but Lambo was just terrified of the monster he'd become. Although he shouldn't do it, it still felt wrong to live when you aren't supposed to.

So he shot himself in the head.

Once more, he had woken up. Tears began filling his eyes, he knelt upright facing towards the darkened sky, and sobbed:

"Why?! _Why me?!_ What have I ever done to deserve this? Haven't I had enough?!" He didn't want to live another life where he was the last one living—alone.

It would take a lot more time to cope with the idea of forever being a reality, but that's all he can really do.

Change was necessary.

When he got his senses, he tried to remember the faces of his killers. They needed to disappear or else it'd be troublesome when people find out.

He'd gone back to the hotel and phoned Tsuna of the success in his mission, including the ambush with the little tweak that he survived with minor injuries. When that finished, he threw the clothes in the trash and wore the darkest ones he had. He also went down to a nearby store to purchase a face mask. It didn't really matter which when he was browsing, but he wanted something that represented what he currently felt, and chose the angriest looking demon one.

Contrary to the others claiming that he was just a lazy, bratty crybaby, they would always forget the tiny fact that Lambo was an assassin. He was called a lowly and weak one, but he was an assassin nonetheless. He knew the basics, and had connections with people of both in the high and lower ranks that no one, not even the Sun Arcobaleno, had any knowledge of it.

And so, he positioned himself just outside an abandoned building where, if the information he received was correct, his targets all resided in.

Wearing his mask and gloves, he made sure to arm himself beforehand of explosives strapped to his chest, as he carried a knife on one hand and a gun in his belt holster.

With that, he barged through the front door and marched toward the first person he saw and stabbed them. There were two of them in the room, and the other person had yelled to alert others as he began shooting at Lambo. It hit him in the arm, but the lightning guardian was not fazed and brought out his gun to shoot the man in the face. The backup consisting of three people came right after, and he began shooting at them. He would hit their arms and legs, purposely missing the head and torso.

He wanted them to suffer, even for just a bit before it was all over.

_That's st__range. I wonder why I feel like this._

When two of the three were dead, the last one did a gutsy move of charging towards him, causing the both of them to fall to the ground as he dropped his gun.

The lightning guardian didn't see the dagger until he felt a painful ache in his stomach.

"Ahahaha, that's what you get you brat!"

Lambo grabbed the man on the shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You're doing it wrong."

"Huh?"

The corners of his lips curled upwards, "It's more effective if you do it like this." He kicked the brute on the stomach to push him off.

Even with the dagger still embedded in him, he quickly went over to the man, and with his own knife, stabbed him in the chest.

The latter spewed out blood from his mouth as a puddle formed beneath them.

_What is this? This is … fun. I shouldn't think like this. Life is precious … Life is …_

Although the person was already dead, Lambo continued to repetitively stab him. His shirt and hands were covered in blood. It seemed to be everywhere in the teen's eyes.

Satisfied for the time being, he left it deep inside; hiding it in the man's right lung. "See, this is how you do it … Oh, you're already dead. That's boring … I didn't think blood would be this bright. Well, whatever," he slowly stood up and straightened his stained shirt.

"I should head back. I'm pretty tired now." One way or another, he managed to get back to his hotel room unnoticed by anyone. He made sure not to leave any evidence that it may lead to him.

_'Click'_

A huge explosion was heard from the distance. "They should be unrecognizable by then."

He reached his room by climbing all the way up from the back of the building, and laid down on the bed after he had once more trashed his current clothes and wore his sleepwear.

_I'm immortal …_ He brought his hands close to his face.

_These hands … mercilessly killed those people. And I … don't feel anything. No, that's a lie._ Lambo closed his eyes as he dropped his arms on the bed.

"It was exciting, and all that adrenaline rush."

He began crying silently as he clenched his hands to fists, "Why? Why did I find it _enjoyable?!_ I don't even understand it myself. Is it because I'm immortal now?"

He looked outside; no moon or stars were in sight. It was completely pitch black.

"No … That's not it." He thought back on the times his family laughing and enjoying themselves. As well the times where he saw them die before him and where he stood in front of their graves.

He gritted his teeth as he looked away from the window and closed his eyes, "Again … I've become all alone."

* * *

The Millefiore and Vongola famiglia were in good terms with each other after forming an alliance. It's still intact as it has been a whole year since then ... And six months for Lambo to cope with his immortality.

Currently, a party was being held at a large banquet hall organized by both the Vongola and Millefiore to commemorate the whole year of being in an alliance.

Despite it being festive with its dances, the social aspect, and food, Lambo couldn't find it in himself to enjoy much of anything anymore. In fact, life for him has become quite dull.

In those six months, he made an exercise regime for himself. With his newfound longevity, he began seriously training himself in combat, and reading up on as many things as he could such as; lock picking, forensics, and the like. They did say that knowledge is power, whether that power was to do evil or good.

_This party is quite a bore_, Lambo thought as he took a sip from his glass of water. He had worn a cheerful mask as to not worry his family. Even though they felt like strangers to him, he still held on to the very fact that they're still his family.

He leaned back on a column, away from the crowd's view as he observed everyone around him with an indifferent expression.

The lightning guardian had changed, and the only two that noticed it were the Sun Arcobaleno, and the Millefiore boss.

Reborn had begun watching the lightning guardian closely for he had a gut feeling, that something foul was afoot.

Byakuran, on the other hand, chuckled when he observed the youngest guardian. "So you've come back to me, my black sheep. I've been waiting for you."

He made his way towards the male until he stood before him.

"What do you want Gesso?" Lambo had an uncaring look as he took another sip of his drink and ignored the latter.

"Don't be so cold, Lambo-chan," then his playful voice changed; low and seductive—flirtatious. "I didn't think you'd come back, but I kept waiting for you," Byakuran leaned in close.

"Who said that you can be so chummy with me?" Lambo glared as his tone became colder.

Byakuran smiled, "That's right. No one knows you like I do." He covered the latter from others' view. "What you're really like," his face closing in towards the lightning guardian's. "How merciless of a killer you really are." Lambo clicked his tongue, but didn't appear to be irritated by the comment, making the Millefiore boss chuckle, "You've finally awaken your true self."

"I hate repeating myself."

"I've simply fallen for you."

"What are you spouting about?"

"You're bored, right?" This caught Lambo's interest. "And you've remembered as well as I do what the other future has truly been like."

The male was quiet, looking down at his glass. Byakuran lifted the other's chin for the latter to face him, "You've been hurt over and over; left behind and alone countless of times. Even though they're alive this time, it doesn't feel the same anymore, right?" Still, the Lambo didn't say a word.

The Millefiore boss continued to smile, "I won't ever do that to you. I'll love and protect you no matter what happens." Purple meeting with emerald eyes, "As long as I can be by your side and that no one else can have you—use me however you want. Whether it'd be to gather information, or even to kill someone; all you have to do is just say the word and I'll do it."

Lambo stared at him for moments, letting the words sink in, and relishing at the power given to him.

_... He understands me, _then Lambo closed his eyes. It was a sign of granted permission, and Byakuran was no fool to miss the opportunity; leaning down to softly and briefly have their lips meet.

It is done.

Lambo opened his eyes, "... I didn't think you were really serious," he took hold of the hand that held his chin and moved it down while his other went to Byakuran's cheek, "You belong to me, is it? Then, add this to your promises; make sure that you won't betray me, or I'll," he pecked the latter on the cheek. "Kill you."

Byakuran's laughed lightly, "How simple." His statement only made the latter pout and he erased it by gently and slowly trailed his thumb along those plump lips. "Well, if I were to die, I would only want it to be by you anyway."

Lambo stuck his tongue out to give it a light lick, making the latter push the appendage in, and the lightning guardian wrapped his lips around it. Lambo played with it by lathering it with his tongue and sucked on it a few times before Byakuran slowly pulled it out. "Is that your wish?" Lambo spoke in a nonchalant manner as if he were talking about the weather. "Frankly, I don't care what happens to you. So if you want it to be me, then don't let anyone else or anything kill you before I do."

Byakuran couldn't stop the shivers that ran down his spine. He was more excited than anything as he grinned at his _lover_. "Understood."

"Lambo!" I-pin called out, waving for him to come over.

The dark haired looked at his 'sister' figure as he spoke, "Byakuran,"

"Yes?"

"You can call me whatever you wish, I don't really care. I want you to clear everything for Sunday. I'm going to come over to your place."

"And it shall be done, my beloved … I won't tell anyone else about whom you really are so you don't need call out threats. I want to be only one who knows after all."

Lambo smiled, "I can see that you're already going to be a wonderful partner. I'm looking forward on how fun this is going to be."

Then, the lightning guardian put up a cheerful facade once more as he moved away from the latter, and went to interact with his family.

* * *

I was actually quite surprised that people actually liked my Kyouya x Lambo story, or at least, a lot of you have read it. O.o

My best friend told me to just post it, so here's my (first) Byakuran x Lambo. This is just like the Pokemon 'Mine to Keep' and the other KHR fic 'Don't Mess with Me'. It will be labelled complete until further notice. This could actually feel like a one-shot ... if you squint.

This, by the way, was on a whim ... so yeah. There's that.

In any case, I am happy for the support, but I wish other people would do it instead of me Q ^ Q

Less work for me and all that.

I'm also working on a lot of projects-yes, I know-and my way is basically posting in bunches if I can.

In any case, thanks to those that have been following and favorite-ing(?) me for years, and to the recent ones, "Welcome and thank you as well!" I cannot tell you how happy I am to actually have people read my stories and like them. Especially how patient people are for me being a mood writer and my indefinite hiatuses that can last for short/long period of time. m( _ _ )m

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
